


Out of Anger Kiss

by radioaktiv



Series: Fallout Kiss Prompts [4]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angry Kissing, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, They have one shared braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv
Summary: “Hey,” She tried, softly, several wrinkles on her forehead. “You with me now?”He grumbled, nodding a little heavily and then looking down his thigh.Eyebrows turning downwards in a V shape, her tone went from gentle to angry. “Good.”The following second, a closed fist was thrown against his shoulder with the force a girl her size shouldn’t be able to muster.“What-” The assault brought Charon back into reality abruptly. “The hell was that for?” He reached for the place mostly out of instinct than anything else.Akiss promptrequest from Tumblr! Charon gets some well deserved "punishment" after giving into being impulsive.
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: Fallout Kiss Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Out of Anger Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload! Nothing was changed from the original.

Cornered, like damn brahmin running from yao guai.

But they weren’t brahmin, and that _wasn’t_ a bear.

It was always against better judgement to go poking in buildings with super mutants, but she insisted that they were often crawling with salvageable tech the Brotherhood might need. Only that the only thing crawling in this fresh hell was a _hive_.

The staggering sound of uninterrupted bullets exploding against old concrete forced them both behind the crumbling walls, each pressed against opposing corners of the collapsed room after cover for dear life. There was unintelligible yelling coming from the Overlord who wield the weapon like a maniac, marching forward slowly as he tried to turn them into cheese.

Without opening to retaliate, Charon looked over Farren on the other side of the room, but she didn’t acknowledge him, busy between hiding and keeping Dogmeat into place as the mutt struggled to break free and rush to protect its master.

He waited, though completely against his wishes, for the right moment. When the gun ceased its spinning, clicking to protest an empty cartridge, barrel a metal of glowing red, he took action. The abomination hastily yanked the empty belt off the slot.

Whistling a command as he plunged off cover and into the open space, Charon ignored the _“No!”_ coming from the other side of the wall and charged forward with shotgun blazing. Dogmeat sprinted freely past him between snarls, enough distraction that the green idiot received a faceful of bullets right away. The super mutant attempted to lift the reloaded weapon, hulking muscles tensing against the weight of the machine gun, but the mutt locked onto his forearm and the giant reeled back for a second.

With her ammo depleted and no grenades left to dispense, Farren watched helplessly as they threw themselves against the Overlord.

Charon managed to dispense more rounds before the green lump regained balance and, ignoring the dog attached to their arm, held up the machine gun on his direction once again. Pulling the trigger, the weapon cried out a hoarse machinery noise as it spun harmlessly for a moment, and that one second of exposure was what the ghoul needed to fire his own gun.

Projectiles crossed the field from both sides before the super mutant was silenced permanently as empty shotgun shells fell and rolled, clicking as they bounced around on the pavement, and only the haunting sounds of the Capital Wasteland’s metal wailing were to be heard on the ruins.

Dogmeat still latched angrily on the dead enemy when Charon lowered his gun to suck in a sharp breath, and his left leg gave in without warning, forced to fall on one knee. Looking down, a fresh pool of red liquid oozed off his thigh from holes in his pants, dripping generously on the ground. _Shit_.

Farren broke cover the same instant, rushing over him with unintelligible screaming. She mumbled a thousand things, but the blood running out freely made it a little hard to understand, and he merely stared emptily and grunted with aggravation.

With the expertise of a veteran doctor, a stimpack was effectively applied in a matter of seconds, and a bandage - that he didn’t even see where she got from - was hastily wrapped around to contain the bleeding. When the medication started to hinder the flow, she had him lean back against the nearest pillar, her hands and face covered by blood that he assumed being his own.

Through the fog of the blood loss, he saw her staring with the deepest shade of worry on round, blue eyes.

“Hey,” She tried, softly, several wrinkles on her forehead. “You with me now?”

He grumbled, nodding a little heavily and then looking down his thigh.

Eyebrows turning downwards in a V shape, her tone went from gentle to angry. “Good.”

The following second, a closed fist was thrown against his shoulder with the force a girl her size shouldn’t be able to muster.

 _“What-”_ The assault brought Charon back into reality abruptly. “The hell was that for?” He reached for the place mostly out of instinct than anything else.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking!?”

The expletive, so rarely said it was almost obscene to hear it on her voice, made the ghoul flinch reactively in surprise, blinking. The shock didn’t last long, though. “Doing _my job_ , how’s that?”

“Your job!” She scoffed angrily. “You are an idiot, that’s what you are!”

Charon’s mouth opened to retaliate, but she was over him just as quickly. Fingers in a firm grip tugged on the leather straps of his armor, a kiss was delivered with the raw, hard force and desperation that matched the nervous shaking of her hands on his armor. None of these had ever been given so fiercely before.

Maybe it was the loss of blood that had him lost for a second, or so he told himself before leaning into the harsh affection with a half-confused, half-satisfied groan. His muscles tensed on the unusual display of anger and the bullet holes in his leg reacted painfully.

Her lips were a light shade of purple when she broke off with his wince, eyes carrying a watery glow she was quick to avoid showing too much.

Farren’s tone dropped a few notes. “A big, lumbering idiot. Don’t do that again.” Evading his stare, she checked the slowly closing wounds with careful fingertips before deciding a second stim was needed, muttering. “I don’t have anything, just you. Don’t make me lose that too.”

Looking over the vault dweller with an empty expression, the words ‘I can’t promise that.’ hovered Charon’s mind, but all he answered with was brushing her cheek with rough fingertips when she leaned close again to apply the medicine.


End file.
